The present disclosure relates generally to content manipulation and more particularly to the design and implementation of active intelligent multimedia content.
As described herein, content is information that may provide value for an end-user/audience in specific contexts. Content may be delivered via any medium such as audio, video, text, or the like. Though content is stored and/or transmitted via media (e.g., electronic media, wired and/or wireless signals, analog and/or digital recordings, etc.), the terms “content” and “media” are used interchangeably herein to describe the combined form of the content that is stored in a particularly media type. The static understanding of a particular type of content (e.g., a song, etc.) stored in media (e.g., an audio file in Windows Media Audio (WMA) format, etc.) on a device (e.g., a portable media player, etc.) leads to a static use of the underlying content.
Presently, content may need to be stored in more than one location in different formats, environments, etc. For example, an audio recording stored on a portable media player may require a particular digital rights management (DRM), format, and delivery mechanism that is different from the DRM, format, and delivery mechanism used to play and/or store that same audio recording on a personal computer.
In general the media files require transformation and/or adaptation to become playable. As a result, if a user moves a media file from one media player to another media player it is very likely that it will not play correctly or it will not play at all. This limitation is related to the fact that the file itself does not have the capability to point to the needed tools to transform itself to become playable in a given environment or to be able to be transported on a given network.